


意外发展

by 74lingcc



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 被猥亵的达米安
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 一个恶意写作，我也不知道他要怎么办，所以就是很无助吧，





	意外发展

（意外发展）

（万人迷设定）

（路人猥亵达米安）

（避雷注意）

有不只一个老师想要把手伸进这个学生的裤裆里。

达米安第一次没有允许，那是一个新的，看着斯文端庄的生物老师，这个家伙在自我介绍的第一天就在观察这个班，达米安熟悉这种眼神，区别在于寻找狙击位置以及，对方应该是想认识同学。

只是停留在他身上的目光有些长了。

因为他是韦恩的儿子吗，达米安耻笑一声，他知道这种权利带来的巴结，只是，他没想到的是，对方会在一个星期后让他留下来课后指导。

罗宾可是怒气冲冲，他不允许这种学业侮辱，当他准备好一大堆的反驳要跟对方理论时，那个老师竟然去摸他的手。理所当然的，达米安揍了对方。

“这个下贱的家伙不配碰我。”

这是罗宾在校长室的发言，来兼职家长的德雷克挑眉，但他也意识到达米安是如此生气，以至于露出他之前的王子病，这种会触碰学生手背的人不该继续成为老师，提姆能够解决他。

只是，逐渐的，开始更多的教职员工开始觊觎这名韦恩，达米安发现他的体育裤有别的恶心痕迹，这点让人尴尬又愤怒，他只能去借助杰森的装备——这很大程度不让布鲁斯发现，然后他看着他的第二兄弟痛揍了他的体育老师一顿，直到蝙蝠侠来警告。

在遭遇这些后达米安以为他不需要再上学了，可布鲁斯却只是让他换了一间学校，这里的人没有这么明目张胆——只是达米安总会有些恶心的错觉。

他遗传了侦探的基因，他能调查，加上训练让他保持对目光的敏锐度，达米安查找到了他们的历史老师保留着他相关的，一些偷拍的图片，罗宾不想知道对方做了什么，他找了个空教室揍了这个家伙，但对方却还在明目张胆的继续教课。

“不只是我。”

那个家伙说，达米安才发现，突然有很多人想要接触他。

学校的园丁，年级主任，一个隔壁班的留学生，达米安皱眉躲过很多朝他意念不纯伸来的手，他已经不打算使用暴力了，这种狎昵的事情总会源源不断，他必须找到一个方法，他可是罗宾，他能解决这个。

只是——作业上的色情话语，明显被使用过的笛子，一些露骨情书，小组合作里过分靠近的同学跟老师，达米安皱着眉头一言不发，他开始恍惚且真的苦恼这个，他不知道要怎么办，他剃光头了，但是有人说他性感，他开始旷课或者威胁同学，老师会认为这是个很好留下他的机会，达米安越被压迫越不想告诉任何人，他惊慌的丢掉里面不知道什么时候出现粘稠固液的书包，拿着勉强还算干净的书，恼怒的往课室走去。

他已经调查很多人了，但是感觉怎么都得不到核心，达米安不知道为什么会遭遇这些，他天天面对一群目光不善，却要跟他们相处，还要逃避一些侵犯的手。罗宾开始恍惚了，他无视各种窃窃私语的目光，假装镇定的来到座位上，但他发现这——很不对劲。

凳子的表面上有明显的奶白色的液体，那种粘稠的气味达米安不陌生，他呆滞了一下，正想愤怒的大骂，但却不知道被谁推了一把，而坐到了凳子上，某种湿漉漉的感觉很快从裤子蔓延到内裤而直接作用在他臀部上，达米安因为惊吓而无法做出反应，他想要立刻站起来，但是后面有双手一直在按着他的肩膀，而且上课的铃声响了，小韦恩恐慌的看着老师来到讲座上，这是堂测试课，他前面被发了卷子，而所有人都开始伏笔写作。

“达米安，注意规矩。”

那是什么都不知道的文学课老师，这名严谨的中年妇女举着她的眼镜盯着达米安，而罗宾才从惊慌失措四处张望的状态中惊醒，他看着他的老师，而他的老师也在看着他。

“怎么了？韦恩，你可是我优秀的学生，发生什么问题了？”

他要如何诉说，达米安脑内凌乱，他要直接离开，然后让这个寡薄可怜的女人看到他凳子跟裤子上的污秽吗，达米安突然不想被任何人知道，他不想吓到他们。

“没…没什么…”

达米安支支吾吾，他几乎是发抖的把卷子做完，他第一次不确定他能拿到什么成绩，他只想快点的去到厕所，把这个脏掉的校服脱了，在下课铃响起，他在文学课老师离开后跑出去，有很多人兴奋的低语：

“你猜他的裤子沾了多少人的精。”

他不想知道。


End file.
